


Relishing the Battle

by purplecelery



Category: American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: BDSM, Blood Kink, Choking, Dom Hamilton, Dom/sub Undertones, Face Slapping, M/M, Pain Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, but they're both switches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6728830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplecelery/pseuds/purplecelery





	Relishing the Battle

The taste of blood touched John’s tongue as his breath came raggedly from him. He braced himself against a tree taking a moment to recover from the fight. He felt where bruises would form, and cuts would reveal themselves from narrowly missed bullets. And then blood rushed to his ears thinking where’s Hamilton? Where is Alexander? He couldn’t find him in the fray. All he could do was close his eyes and breathe, and tell himself he’d find him later tonight. Alexander was safe without him. 

He saw him first in his tent. All he could do was sweep his eyes over him, relieved, hungry. Alexander’s eyes teased him, mocking his worry, but inviting. Laurens leapt on him. His tongue pushing into his mouth. His hands digging into his sides. Alexander groaned, needy, as Laurens started to remove his coat. As he was disrobing Hamilton, he pushed him up against the bed, rolling his hips along his thigh, a growl forming low in his throat. Hamilton stopped kissing him and found his mouth on Laurens’ neck and bit hard. Hamilton laved his tongue along the blood he caused to form, but Laurens took Alexander’s hair in his hand and yanked it back, gaining a yelp from his small friend. Hamilton smiled and groaned “take off the rest of your clothes and get on the bed.” 

Laurens did as he said and laid down, taking in his friend from below. He was gorgeous, lythe and strong. John ran a hand in his hair, pushing it aside, before running his hand over his own face, finding the wound that bled earlier, and opening it once more. He ran his fingers over it before taking them into his mouth to suck, groaning over the taste of his own blood and own fingers. Suddenly he felt pain sting across his face, as Hamilton slapped him. “You will do as I say and nothing else.” Laurens nodded slowly, slinking his body for show as he did, “whatever you want of me, dear boy.”

Alexander kneeled on the bed, over John, and slowly looked over his body. “You were reckless today. Look at all these marks. You are a better soldier than this.” Alex reached out and pressed the base of his palm into one particularly large bruise, “And this here, “ Alexander ran his fingers into a gash where a bullet almost caught him, “you let this happen.” Hamilton’s nails dug into the wound, causing Laurens to let out a small cry. 

“We won’t have any of that.” Alex got up and took a small strip of fabric that looked innocuous enough, as if it could be used to stop blood from any wounded soldier, and wrapped it around Laurens mouth. “You need to learn to keep more quiet.” As he fastened the fabric around the back of Laurens’ head Alex began to roll his hips onto Johns. He let out a groan as he felt some relief against Laurens’ erection. His hand found its way up to Laurens’ throat as he continued roll himself against John’s thigh, closing his grip a little, he could feel John try to sigh. But his hand loosened as he moved his lips against his chest, stopped to kiss at each bruise, to call attention to each sore spot on his body. “But gorgeous,” Alex whispered, “you fought hard.” 

Alexander found his nose buried in John’s nest of hairs and pulled them between his teeth. Relishing in his friend’s body, before running his tongue down further, running a long stripe down John Laurens’ cock. Alex took a pause at the head placing innocent kisses along the slit and then up and down the shaft. Lauren’s squirmed and made a frustrated groan. Alex swiftly took the base of Lauren’s cock in one hand and squeezed painfully and took the other to Lauren’s jaw where he locked it around him and straining said, “Stay. Still.” Alexander held his gaze before dropping again to suck a bruise on his collarbone, not risking his neck. He created a new wound near one already there from battle, relishing in how little one could tell the difference between war and his presence. Alexander ran his hand along John’s precome spreading it along John’s cock, agonizingly slowly, as he worked his way down his friend’s body once more, before bluntly wrapping his mouth around his cock and taking him down in one stroke. It took everything John had to keep from bucking into Alexander’s mouth. He bit his lip once more, once again relishing in the taste of his own blood as his mind transformed into buzz from the ministrations of Hamilton’s mouth. 

Hamilton hollowed out his cheeks and wrapped his tongue around his cock as he sucked back up along his cock. Quickly picking up speed, he ran John’s cock fast and hard through his mouth in the way he knew John loved best. Soon he could feel Laurens approach his peak and brought a hand back to his throat to help him through. He laid his hand light at first, teasing against his throat. He could feel John swallow, tilt his head back almost imperceptibly in welcome. Hamilton gradually wound his hand tighter and tighter around Laurens’ throat and he moved his head faster around his cock, until John could not breathe, and his head swimming he came hard into Alexander’s mouth, stifling his scream by biting into his cheek. 

John felt his eyes had shut close as waves washed over him and Hamilton kept running his mouth over him, working him through his aftershocks. John could feel Alexander moving though, running his own hand over his cock. Alex popped his mouth off John lewdly, then kneeled before him. He ran a hand through his own hair, reveling in how he took apart his friend and in the feeling of finally gaining some relief to his straining erection. Alex worked himself over John, starting to gasp and pant. Some of John’s come had not quite made it down his throat and hung at the corner of his mouth, John was going to try and say something about how hot he looked with his come on him when Alexander’s tongue flicked out of his mouth and licked up the come on his lips. Alexander’s hand started moving faster and faster, and his breath was ragged and heavy as he came with a long and low groan onto John’s face. 

He spilled onto the fabric covering his mouth and onto the lids he only closed in just enough time. Alex continued to pant heavily and he continued to work himself, before he settled himself over John once more and ran his fingers over his eyes, removing the mess, before licking his fingers clean. When John opened his eyes Hamilton began to kiss him over the fabric, he felt his tongue make to enter him, but instead cleaning up his come on the fabric. John groaned as he watched Hamilton revel in tasting himself. 

Hamilton roughly tore the fabric off his mouth before harshly kissing him, Laurens only barely heard him whisper, “Next time you get to use me.”


End file.
